


Love Is Blind

by BabyRedd



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Happy Oliver Queen, I like Joe but he's kind of a douche in this, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Joe doesn't like Oliver or the way he goes about ensuing justice. He doesn't like the way he interferes with investigations and he mostly doesn't like the way Oliver has managed to blind Barry from the truth of what kind of person he really is.How two polar opposites can be best friends is beyond him.On an unrelated note, apparently Barry has a boyfriend he told no one about and his boyfriend wants to meet soon. Joe wonders what the guy will be like when they meet. Maybe he'll be bubbly.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ages of some characters because I just wanted to. Don’t question it because I don’t have an answer for it.

To say Joe was angry would be an understatement.

For the past month Joe has been chasing a criminal that was rich and privileged and got away with everything he did because of it.

Joe had been determined to take the man down after he found some evidence of his crimes. He had barely slept for days just to catch Brian out.

And just when he's about to go to Brian's house after he finally caught a break and had enough evidence to arrest Brian. Brian was found with an arrow in his back and a written confession of his crimes.

It was an arrow Joe was all too familiar with. He knew it was the Green Arrow or Oliver Queen for short.

Joe just knew Oliver killed the man in cold blood even after he wrote down his confession. He didn't want to think that but what else could he possibly think happened. Brian was found with the note clenched in his hand. The only conclusion was that Oliver decided to kill him despite the confession.

Joe did not trust Oliver in any way. The man was violent, clearly had PTSD, and was a vigilante. He also was not that good of a person if his past as a playboy was any indication. Come on now he cheated on his girlfriend with her _sister_.

Despite Barry saying that Oliver was a ‘hero’ and a good person who just used to be an asshole when he was younger. (Barry always says Oliver is a changed man.)

Joe did not agree, the man was a danger to society, and he was one thing Barry and Joe couldn't agree or compromise on. Joe heavily dislikes Oliver Queen, the rich punk who got away with his crimes because he was rich and had connections.

He wasn't that far off from Brian.

Joe snaps out of his stewing thoughts as Brian's body is taken out of his home and placed into a body bag. Joe leaves the house still steaming from his stolen justice. He climbs into his car and makes the snap decision to go to Oliver's house and talk to him about infringing on his investigations.

He drives to the house and pulls up to the gates of the mansion. The only reason Joe knew where it was is because Barry told him.

Barry had canceled their movie night because he was going to help “Ollie” move into his new place with Thea and Sara. Joe did not understand the friendship between Barry and Oliver.

Oliver as a ‘hero’ killed without hesitation because he thought it was right, he didn't want to risk innocent lives by hesitating. Joe could understand that but Oliver more often than not just killed. Barry as a hero saved people and only killed when absolutely necessary and when he did kill he felt supremely guilty for days. So those two mixing just did not make sense to him in any way and it never would.

Joe gets out of his car and presses the intercom “hello, how may I help you,” a female voice says.

“This is Joe West I’m here to speak to Oliver Queen,”

“Joe West? ...oh your Mr.Allen's parental figure,” she says surprised

Before Joe can say anything else the gates buzz and open, Joe gets into his car and drives through them. He pulls into the driveway and parks.

Stepping out of his car he looks at the mansion, it's elegant yet simple and it has too many damn windows.

Joe takes the long walk up the lawn with colorful flowers. Joe makes it to the door and before he can bang the knocker a woman opens it.

She’s wearing a uniform, it seemed she was a maid or something along those lines. 

“Hello, Mr.West,” the woman says. 

She looks not a day over 25.

“Hello Miss…,” 

“Tate,” she says opening the door wider and inviting him in.

He steps inside the house “is Oliver here,”

“Yes, I’ll be taking you to him,”

Joe follows her as they walk to wherever, “Are you the maid?”

“No, I take care of the house when the others are not here I make sure things will be taken care of if things go wrong… or the police show up,” she say cryptically amused

So in other words she was a hired keeper that knew about Oliver, Thea, and Sara’s less than legal activities. How wonderful, Joe wonders if she can kill him with just her pinky.

She probably could, no way Oliver would hire someone that couldn’t handle crazy people.

They arrive at a large door that Tate opens. When Joe steps in he sees a massive gym room that Oliver is of course working out in. He’s doing pulls up on where the bars are on the ceiling.

It's almost like every time Joe sees Oliver the man in some form is working out or in the middle of his vigilantism.

When Oliver sees him he drops down from the bars.

“Mr. West how can I help you,”

“You can help me by not interfering in my investigations and murdering my suspect in cold blood,”

“You’re talking about Brian,” 

“Yeah i'm talking about Brian,” Joe says getting worked up again

Oliver sighs “look Joe I didn't purposely interfere with your investigation it just turned out that way and also I didn’t kill Brian in cold blood,”

“Shooting him with an arrow after he wrote a confession is killing someone in cold blood,”

“I defended myself. He wrote the note then pulled a gun out and tried to shoot me. It's not my fault you didn’t see the gun at the crime scene,” Oliver says, strained as if doing his best to not show his anger to Joe. 

Joe doesn’t believe Oliver didn’t have any other choice that included not killing Brian. He shakes his head while sighing. “Next time just stay out of my way if you know I’m working on the case,”

Joe walks away when Oliver doesn’t bother saying anything to Joe’s statement. Talking to Oliver did nothing to sate his anger about his failed case.

He walks out of the house and hops into his car. He takes a second to rest in his seat before it’s interrupted by the ring of his self phone. Joe answers it

“Hello,”

“Hey man, we just found something at Brian's house we need you to come down to the station so we can figure this out,”

“What did you find,” Joe asks still irritated

“A gun,”

Joe drops his phone in frustration. * _Damn it*_

## A Few Days Later 

  
  


Joe is sitting in his kitchen after a long day at work. He’s waiting for Iris and Barry to come back with dinner so they can have their annual dinner night. Joe sits up when the door opens and Barry comes into the room with his normal bubbly energy.

“Hey kid,”

“Hey Joe,” Barry looks him over “you okay,”

“Yeah I’m just tired. It was a long day at work,”

“I’m sure. You know summer is the months where crimes go up because people don’t have things to do,”

“Yeah,” Joe grumbles 

Iris walks into the room with the rest of the bags of food. 

“Hey,” Iris says

Joe says hello as well. Iris pulls out the boxes of chinese food.

“Did you get the noodles,” Joe asks

“Always,” Iris says passing him the box

When they begin eating Joe notices that Barry looks nervous the whole time. He opens his mouth a few times throughout it but he never says anything until Iris calls him out on it.

“Okay, what do you wanna say that’s got you so nervous,” Iris says, eating one of her noodles.

Barry puts his food down “well um I’ve been dating someone for a little while-”

“For how long,” Iris asks interrupting Barry

Barry scratches at his neck guiltily “six months,” he mumbles

“Six months?!!,” Iris says shocked “when are we gonna meet her,”

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about he invited you guys to a dinner party,” Barry says

* _he?*_

“Well it’s not necessarily a party more like just his sister, friend, and son,”

Joe puts down his food “this man has a son?”

“Yeah his name is William,” Barry says

“How old is your boyfriend?”

“28”

“And how old is his kid?” Iris asks

“8,” Barry answers 

Joe already doesn't approve not only is the guy older but he also has a kid. Now Joe doesn’t want to judge there was nothing wrong with having a kid, but Barry was not mature enough to help out with a kid. He was a good person but Joe could not see him at this point in time helping out with a kid in prolonged periods of time. Barry was only 22 he didn’t need the responsibility of kids so young.

“Who is he,”

“I want it to be a surprise and I also don't want you guys to stew on perceived notions about him,” Barry says for some reason looking directly at Joe

“From your words I assume we already know this person,” Joe says

‘Kind of,” 

“Mmhm,” 

Joe doesn’t bother to say anything else as he tries to think about the men he’s met that also know Barry and have a eight year old kid. He can’t think of anyone he and Iris kind of know who also has a kid and is 28. He was curious to find out who it was even if he already didn’t approve of the man.

“When’s the dinner,” Iris asks

“Tomorrow night at Oliver’s house,” Barry says quickly, his eyes flickering towards Joe.

“Oliver!! I’m gonna have to find a nice dress. I can not go to his _mansion_ dressed in jeans,” Iris says as she hops onto her phone as if she's about to look for a dress immediately.

Barry shakes his head at Iris’s antics but he doesn’t try to protest. Which Joe finds strange, they were only meeting Barry’s boyfriend not his husband.

Joe continues to eat his food as he sits back in his chair. He looks at Barry as he thinks about what kind of man Barry of all people would date. 

  
  


Maybe someone bubbly.

## The Night of The Dinner

Joe looks in the mirror as he straightens the suit Iris forced him into wearing. He doesn’t see the need to dress nicely simply because they were going to Oliver’s house. He didn’t know why Oliver agreed to host this. Joe did not want to see that man again; it only served to sour his mood.

He would never understand Barry's like for Oliver, who wanted to be in a room with a murderer willingly?

Joe steps out of the house and makes his way to his car. Hopping into the car he gets a text from Barry saying the gates at Oliver's house are open so he doesn't need to buzz in. Joe drives off hoping the night will end early as he doesn’t want to be in Oliver’s prolonged presence.

Joe pulls up to Oliver’s mansion and hops out of his car only to see Iris and Eddie have already made it. Eddie has on a suit as well that matches nicely with Iris’s dark blue dress.

“Are you excited to meet Barry’s secret Boyfriend,” Iris asks playfully

“I’m curious to know who he is,” Joe says avoiding Iris’s question

They walk into the mansion and are greeted by Tate who escorts them to a large dining room. The mahogany table is already filled with different foods that smell amazing to Joe. He wonders who cooked it.

Joe sees Thea and Sara already at the table. They have gotten up to greet Iris and Eddie, and soon greet Joe as well. Joe doesn’t really pay attention as he wonders where Barry is but most importantly where the boyfriend is.

They sit down at the table and Joe waits patiently for Barry to show up. He doesn’t have to wait long as a kid runs into the room wearing a nice shirt and dress pants. He sits on the opposite side of the table right across from Joe.

The kid doesn’t say much to Joe, Iris, and Eddie but he does warmly greet Thea and Sara. It seems he knows them well which means the boyfriend also knows Thea and Sara well.

Suddenly Barry walks into the room with Oliver by his side. Funnily enough Barry is wearing a red suit, it seems Barry now has a massive love for the color red. If his super suit is any indication.

“So I know you guys have been waiting for a little while,” Barry says looking directly at Iris, Eddie, and Joe “but I’d like for you to meet my boyfriend. Oliver,”

Iris promptly chokes on her wine.

  
Joe takes a moment to stare at Barry and Oliver as his mind tries to process that Barry is dating a cold hearted killer but more importantly a man Joe did not like what so ever.

“That’s great,” Iris says standing up to hug Barry and Oliver “you guys are so cute together,”

“Thanks,” Barry says beaming at Iris

He looks at Oliver and kisses his cheek “I think we’re cute together too,” Barry says continuing to only have eyes for Oliver who smiles back at him.

“Ugh,” Thea groans “can you two stop the eye googling and sit down so we can eat already,” she says rolling her eyes

“Jealous,” Oliver says playfully (Joe didn’t know the man could be anything but grimm)

“I’m totally jealous of you and the big red condom,” Thea says sarcastically

“Hey!,” Barry says scandalized “how many times do I have to say my suit does not look like a condom,”

“Forever Barry,” Sara says “the suit is super lame get a new one,”

Oliver snorts in amusement 

“Don’t think your clear from this either Ollie your suit sucks too,” Sara says

Before he can argue against it William speaks up “what’s a condom?,”

Everyone pauses in the room to look at each other, trying to decide who will say what to the innocent eight year old in the room. Asking what a condom is.

Barry is the one to speak up “its an adult thing I’ll tell you about when your old enough in four years,”

“Okay,” William says and goes back to playing on his phone.

Barry and Oliver move to sit on either side of William and Iris sits back next to Eddie. “Will,” Barry says getting his attention “it’s time to eat so you gotta out your phone away until later,”

“Can I really play on it later or will you just put me to bed early again,” Will says pouting

“Tell you what Will we can play the wii after we get done eating then you can play your game before you go to sleep,” Oliver says

“Okay!,” Will says happily “are Thea and Sara gonna play too,”

“Yep,” Thea and Sara in usion

Will beams at them and puts his phone away. They begin to eat dinner and pass around plates and baskets as everyone talks to each other.

Joe doesn’t say much he mostly watches and listens to everyone talk to each other happily. He doesn’t get it, how in the world did Barry end up dating Oliver? and since when did Oliver have a kid?

When dinner is done Joe stands up believing this mess to be over with. He just wants to go home and plan for when Barry and Oliver break up and he can comfort Barry’s broken heart. He in no way believes this relationship will last; they were just too different. Sadly it’s not over as Barry says he and Oliver have something to say.

  
Joe sits back down and waits for whatever they have to say.

“Me and Barry wanted to tell you guys tonight that me and Barry...” Oliver says trailing off

“Are getting married!” Barry finishes excitedly

The room erupts into excitement and congratulations while Joe leans back into his chair in shock. They were getting married? They were actually serious about each other?

Joe could not believe Oliver Queen, the biggest playboy in Starling City ever is getting married… to a man. Joe honestly thought he was just experimenting late in the game after his years of womanizing.

  
He can’t even pretend to approve of any of this, he in no way trusted Oliver to take care of Barry and love him properly. His past showed he was not a man that could be trusted with people’s feelings.

Barry speaks after the room quiets down “Since we promised Will to play the wii. Our way to celebrate the engagement tonight is to play it,” 

Iris stands up and pulls Eddie along “ I hope you guys have mario. I’m a pro and have never been beat,”

“Is that a challenge? Because if it is I’m going to let you know now that you will not win against me,” Sara says confidently

“If that’s the case let’s play first so everyone can see your defeat,”

“We’ll see about that,”

They quickly walk into the living room as Will grabs the Mario game and puts it into the Wii. Iris and Sara grab the remotes, take off their heels, and crack their necks dramatically as they get ready to crush each other.

Joe watches as everyone else sides with who they think will win and cheers them on as they play the game. The living room is warm and lighted nicely as the girls slip and slide on the plush white carpet as they push at each other. Claiming there are no rules so cheating is allowed.

  
He wishes he could feel the obvious cheerfulness in the room, but he can’t as he feels nothing but disapproval for the happy couple. It feels like time has slowed down as he watches Barry smile while he plays against Thea and gasps dramatically when Oliver cheers his sister on. As Iris trash talks with Sara. As Eddie talks to Will and agrees to play against him next.

Joe slips out of the room as Thea just barely wins against Barry and the room erupts in cheers. The cheers make his ears ring and distort the world as he slips out of the door and makes his way to the car.

All he sees as he starts up his car is the window into the living room as everyone has a good time and takes a drink that Tate has served as the colorful lights of the game shine into the darkness outside.

All he sees is Tate staring at him blankly as the room finally starts to notice his absence.

  
He tries not to feel guilty as he drives away.


End file.
